No More Fighting
by Phantasom
Summary: Pan is tired of fighting for Trunks's love and affection, so she makes him see the truth. One-shot, break-up.


I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters. Thank you for reading.

* * *

I had been silently watching them for the last couple of minutes; we were suppose to meet here at the park, but as I was walking up I had seen her come up and throw her arms around him. He had laughed in surprise and twirled her around a couple of times before sitting down and talking with her. He had gotten up to stretch when she had thrown her arms around him again. Him being the good natured person that he was placed them around her waist and smiled down at her. I knew that he didn't know that he was flirting, but he never listened to me. I knew what was going on through in her head, I knew that she wanted my fiancée, but she was just a friend and he wouldn't listen to me. I had tried and tried to tell him about these kinds of girls, after all, I was as girl myself and I know how we think, but he refused to accept the idea that she wanted him. He knew that Lisa wanted him, after all, she had stalked us for a while, but he had no idea that Diana wanted him.

The sigh slipped out of me unchecked and his wonderfully acute hearing caught it. Brining his head up, his shining blue eyes met mine. He looked towards Diana again; I'm sure saying how sorry he was to leave, but that he had too. Not caring listen or try to read his lips, I simply turned and began to walk away. I was so tired of this, and I really didn't want to jump through the same hoops with him again. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I began to trudge out of the park, wondering if he had even noticed that I had taken off our engagement ring. It had been a couple of months since I handed it over to his sister since these kind of things had steadily been getting worse, and nothing had been said. Focusing on the ground, I let the thoughts run through my brain for the millionth time, deciding that enough was enough.

Feeling a light hand on my shoulder, I stopped and let myself be spun around to the smiling face of the man that meant the world to me.

"Pan!" Trunks leaned down to give me a kiss, but I stopped him with a light hand on his chest. I watched his sky blue eyes cloud over with confusion as he gave me a puzzled frown.

"Trunks, I can't do this anymore." I saw his confusion grow as did my dread. This was it, the moment of truth.

"What can't you do?" I wanted to scream at his genuine confusion. I don't know how many times we had talked or argued about this, but I couldn't tolerate it anymore.

"I can't stand here and fight for someone who doesn't care." Trunks's face turned stony as he realized what I was talking about. I held up a hand for silence as he opened his mouth. I heaved another sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, getting my thoughts in order.

"Trunks, I've been fighting for you since day one of our relationship. I've helped you beat off your fan girls, I've tolerated your ex's and random girls that don't want to take the hint stalking you, I've tolerated the girls that you call 'friends' that really want to be more, I've tolerated you flirting with everything in sight, even though you don't realize it. But enough is enough Trunks. You don't listen to what I say about those girls, and you're not going too. I'm tired of getting hurt, I'm tired of watching you flirt, I'm tired of hearing you talk about those other girls, but most of all, I'm tired of fighting for someone that doesn't seem to care." I let my dark eyes absorb the stricken look on his face as he absorbed all of his.

"We've dated for three years, and been engaged for two, but you still do these things and you don't listen to me. I try and tell you that someone is after you, and you brush it off like it's a big joke. It's not a joke to me Trunks." I clenched my hands as the last part came off in all most a sob. It hurt, finally telling him everything hurt, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't sit back and watch him fall into other girls arms and then come running back to mine.

"I'm not going to fight for someone that doesn't seem to care Trunks. I refuse to." I gave him a sad smile as he realized what I really meant. I wasn't surprised when his face grew dark in anger.

"And what about all the guys I had to fight off, huh Pan? You think that was fun for me?" I gave him a small smile, knowing this was what he would do. I looked him directly in the eye as I spoke.

"Did I ever ask you to? I told you, time and time again, don't worry about them; I'll take care of it myself. And, I all ways did. If a guy refused to take the hint, I stopped seeing and talking to them, I didn't run up to them and jump in their arms. If they grabbed me, they paid for it." Trunks simply frowned at me, realizing that this was the simple truth. I gave him a small sad smile before caressing his cheek.

"I love you Trunks, and I all ways will. But I'm not going to fight anymore." I stood up on my tip-toes, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself; I hope you enjoy it all." Turning, I slowly walked away from him. With each step, the sorrows that I had expected grew in me, but right along side it was something else that I hadn't expected. Relief, what I had said was the truth; I wasn't going to fight anymore.

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you liked it even if it isn't the happiest story out there. This is going to more than likely be a one-shot, but if I find the need to make them work things out, or if enough people yell at me to, then I'll probally write some more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think please. Thank you.


End file.
